


Roleplaying

by gasmasked



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, especially so during sex, please help finn he is Suffering(tm), talking is an important part of any healthy relationship, things don't go as planned though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gasmasked/pseuds/gasmasked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sami gets kinkshamed in his own home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplaying

**Author's Note:**

> id like to apologize to god and america

The thing with Finn having amazing stamina was that sometimes it was, well, less than amazing.

It could be fun, Sami would say. Finn being able to last seemingly forever meant nights where Finn would fuck him into the mattress as he had orgasm after orgasm, the two sweaty and holding each other when all was said and done. God knows he’d been in relationships where he’d pull teeth for such an experience.

But sometimes, it kinda sucked. There were nights where Sami’s thighs cramped and the lube became tacky and Finn showed no sign of being even remotely close to orgasm. They’d end when things got too sore (or sometimes chafed) to continue and they’d huddle under the blanket, murmuring apologies and affirmations.

Tonight was shaping up to be the latter.

They’d been going for a while now- a half hour, maybe?- and things had been amazing. Sami could tell, though, it wouldn’t stay that way for long. He wanted Finn to feel as good as he felt, and maybe selfishly, to get his legs in a less awkward position.

“H-hey, Finn?” Sami gasped between thrusts.

“Yeah, Sami?” Finn said with a roll of his hips.

“I was wondering- mmngh- if you wanted to try something new” Sami said.

Finn smirked and Sami lost his train of thought for a second. “What'dyou have in mind?”

“I was thinking, maybe, maybe roleplay? I always thought it was hot.” Sami said, thrusting his hips up to meet Finn’s.

“Tell me more.” Finn licked a stripe on Sami’s neck.

“Like, maybe, maybe you could call me Hunter and I could call you Shawn and- Finn? Finn?”

Finn pulled out without any fanfare. “Goddamnit.” He muttered.

Sami quickly sat up. “Finn?!”

Finn threw his arm over his face. “I’ve gone completely soft.”

“No way.” Sami said. He was giggling, but really only because he didn’t know what else to so.

“YES way.” Finn said. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ, that was probably the worst possible thing you could’ve said.”

“It was supposed to be sexy!” Sami said, a bit indignant.

Finn ran his hands down his face. “Oh my god. Oh my fucking god.”

“It was good! That’s a completely valid thing to roleplay!” Sami said. He didn’t bother trying to hide his laughter. He could see Finn’s body shake with quiet laughter of his own. “It’d be so good, Finn! Think about it!”

“I’m trying so hard to NOT think about it!” Finn laughed as he sat up.

“No, no, listen to me.” Sami tried to even his voice. “You could sing about how you’re just a sexy boy, and then I’d be there, and I’d ask you if you wanna play the game, and-”

“Don’t!” Finn smacked Sami’s shoulder. “You’re the worst!”

“We could even do the ‘suck it’ thing!” Sami said, smacking Finn in return.

“Oh my fuckin’ god, Zayn.” Finn said, pressing his forehead against Sami’s. “What would I do without you.”

“Probably be able to talk to Hunter tomorrow with a straight face.” Sami offered.

Finn just giggled.


End file.
